Damn it, Lopez!
by SmilerLovaticGleek
Summary: Santana loved Britt, had a crush on Quinn and has a crush on Dani. Or that's what she thought. What happens when the four girls have to live together for a few months? Quinntana,Brittana and Dantana shppers give it a try ;) Rated T for now but M in future chapters. ;) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry for being off for so long! It's just… I've been through shit this last weeks, my boyfriend cheated on me,and told me about it two days after fucking Cristmas! The son of a bitch! Anyway, I'm getting over him, and I can get back to writing…**

**Fort he record, this story isn't just mine, it's also from the most beautiful Latina in the world, Irina are MY saphic Godess Yo 3 She doesn't use Fanfiction, so she is gonna post it on Tumblr… If you can,please follow her, she's new: www. tumblr blog /naya-miley-dianna-my-wives and if you really like her, you can go trough her Twitter IrinaGuardia: twitter IrinaGurdia**

**Anyways, we came up with this story for all Brittana,Quinntana and Dantana shippers **

_**Summary: "Santana loved Brittany, had a crush on Quinn and loves Dani. Or that's what she thought. When the three blondes and Santana have to share the apartment for two months, what will happen?"**_

Santana has been living with her best friend Dani over a year from now. They met when Santana moved o New York, all by herself. They got along preety well, and soon, they were sharing a loft.

They both had feelings for each other. Strong feelings. But since that talk a few months ago, they both were scared of making a step.

-6 Months Ago-

"Hey Dani!Good morning!"

"Morning San. Want some coffe?"

"Ehhrr… No thanks. Actually, I ne-need to t-talk to you about something"

Dani was worried. Santana never acted nervous around her

"San, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Ermhh… What happens is that- ehrr… I kinda like you, but not just in the erhh friendly way"

Dani wasn't shocked at this, she actually knew the brunette had feelings for her. She really liked Santana too. But she was afraid of losing the friendship, so, stupidly, she rejected the Latina. They stayed at just best friends, and they never talked about it again. Dani regreted it every day. And now, Santana was scarred of rejection and Dani was scarred of Santana having move on over her.

-End-

The Friday morning started with the usual routine. Dani and Santana woke up. While Dani cooked breakfast, Santana took a shower and got ready for work. When she finished, They had breakfast and Dani took a really quick shower, before heading to work.

When they finished their shifts at The Spotlight, they both came home straight to sleep, until Santana's cellphone rang.

"Ugrrhh! Dani get it and put it on speaker!" Santana growled

"Why me?" the blonde complained

"You are closer dumbass! Please get it"

Dani rolled he reyes and got the call, suddenly, a familiar voice to Santana, but unknown for Dani filled the room

"San? It's Q"

"Hey Quinn! How are you?" Santana's face lit up and Dani felt a hint of jealously. The darker woman never got like that over anyone, except her.

"I'm great! You know, I graduated a while ago, and Britt got out of her college… We are planning on going to the Big Apple and see if we are talented enough to get a callback at some show, or maybe a record label if we are lucky"

"That's awesom Q! Where are you staying?"

"I don't know. I mean, we booked a place for a few months, but the guy who was gonna share it with us kicked us out for some random chicks… Douche Bag!"

Santana felt awfal for her best friends. She couldn't believe they were actually planing coming to NYC without a place t olive. Without thinking twice, Santana offered Quinn and Brittany a place. Her place. Hers and Dani's place.

Dani's eyes widened, and Santana shoot her an apologetic look.

"Oh My God! Thank you so so much! I love you Brittany is gonna be so excited- -2 Quinn suddenly stopped "San? Is that Dani girl okay with this?"

Santana looked at Dani with puppy eyes. She mouthed a Please, and Dani couldn't resist

"I'm totally okay with it" Dani said with a fake kind tone. She didn't like this girl, she didn't know why, but she hada bad feeling

"Okay! Thank you guys so much! When can you recieve us?"

"Tomorrow" Santana blurted out. She slapped herself one second later.

"Ermhh… Okay… See you guys tomorrow. Bye. Take care guys" and then she hunged up

Dani and Santana headed to the brunette's bedroom, they needed to talk.

"So…Who are these girls?"

"Well… They are both my best friends… We have an- erhh- interesting story"

"Tell me" the blonde said with a smirk. She lovd nervous Santana

"Well we used to call ourselves The Unholy Trinity. We ruled the school. The three hottest bitches of the entire state of Ohio. I dated Brittan, my first love. We broke up and I moved with some friends. Then, at my teacher's screwed up wedding, I hooked up with Quinn. I mean, we were both drunk and all, but I guess a part of me has always had a little crush on her. I have to admit this, she is hot"

Telling that Dani was jealous was justa n understanment. He reyes were dark. Her jaw was clenched, and her eyebrows were too closet o her eyes.

Withouth thinkingit twice, Dani grabbed Santana and pulled her in for a hot, deep kiss. The taller woman was shocked, but she shook those thoughts and kissed Dani back. When they pulled apart, their eyes were locked .

With a lame excuse and a soft goodnight, Dani stormed out of the room. Leaving a confused and turne don Santana. What the Actual Fuck?! She thought to herself.

That's when it hit her.

Her ex.

Her old crush.

Her new crush.

Her.

The four of them sharing a building was not a good idea.

But it was happening.

**There it is! First chapter. Hope you like it. If this convinces people maybe Irina and I will start writing more together…**

**Changing the subject, did you see Ellen Page coming out? I was at my room playing some videogames, when my pone rang, when I picked up, it was Irina, she was like, crazy! She kept screaming MY WIFE IS GAY, OUT AND PROUD OMG! And then I saw the video. I swear her speech made me cry. This woman is amazing :')**

**Hope you like this Please review. Constructive critics are also welcomed ;)**

**Hope you had a nice Valentine's day. Love ya' guys :***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I'm back… I am in the greatest mood today… You know, that sucker who cheated on me, is regreting it. I don't answer his texts, or pick up his calls, when he is close I avoid him… I don't want to sound or act like a bitch, but I've got something called pride. I moved on and he is miserable. So, since I'm so happy, I'll post this chapter today **_

_**I am SHOCKED about all the response you guys are giving me! 14 reviews, 13 followers and 368 views! Thank you guys so much! Okay, o here's the deal. Some of you want Brittana, others Quinntana and others Dantana, so we have two choices:**_

_**1_ At the end, the readers will decide. But some will stay dissapointed.**_

_**2_ Or, if you want, at the end, I could write threefinal chapters. One, will have Quinntana endgame, other one, Dantana, and the other Brittana. Just let me know which choice would you like.**_

_**I, personally, ship all ofr them. I love the Brittana storyline, it saved lives, and it helped a lot of my friends to accept theirselves. I think Dantana is amazing and thre chemistry between the characters is perfect. And, I have to admit, I think Quinntana is one of the hottest TV couples ever made. So it is on you guys, to choose, option number 1 or option number 2.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, or the characters. **_

_**CREDITS: I didn't write this chapter, is **__**Irina's**__** property. Please follow he ron Tumblr: **__**naya-miley-dianna-my-wives**__** or, in Twitter **__** IrinaGuardia**__** we would be very thankful if you did.**_

_**Now, Menos Conversacion, and straight to the story**_

It was a peaceful Saturday morning in Dani and Santana's apartment. They were both sleeping, though it was already lunch time. They didn't care.

When they woke up, they had to talk.

About something serious.

Really serious.

"Okay, to make this less uncomfortable. I like you a lot, and I have no clue about what you feel" Santana said everything fast, in one breath. But Dani understood.

"I like you a lot too, Santana. I was just scarred to admit it to you…"

"Soo… What's gonna happen now?" Santana asked hopefully.

"We should take this slow… And when we are ready, we could try a first step" Dani said with a smile, which was returned with the brunette's lips on hers.

The thing were getting heated, and they didn't want to stop.

They were forced to, though.

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Who the hell is it right now!" Santana opened the door, with Dani beside her, and found her two best friends standing there.

He retire face lit up when she saw them.

They hadn't changed even a bit, though Brittany had madurated a bit, she still had that cute expression in her face. After all, she was still Britt-Britt. And Quinn, still that bitchy expression in her face, which Santana found attractive and funny at the same time.

Both of the blodes hugged Santana, wide smiles in their faces. Of course, they had their issues, but at the end of the day, they were always there for each other.

"I missed you so much Sannie!" Brittany said cheerfuly

"I missed you too Britt. So, so much!" they let go and Quinn instantly jumped into Santana's embrace.

"I missed you San… Haven't see you since the wedding" Quinn said with a teasing tone, cocking her eyebrows. They both started laughing because, yes.

"I missed you two Fabgay!" Santana joked, she knew Quinn hated that nickname.

The blonde shoot Santana a glare, but then giggled.

That was when Santana noticed the anger in Dani's eyes. The jealously. This was kinda hot.

She intoduced her best friends to Dani, which was preety akward.

"Dani this is my best friend Brittany, and this is my other best friend, Quinn"

"It's awesome to meet you Dani! Sanny talks about you like, all the time" Brittany said with a happy smile. Of course, Britt didn't find this situation akward.

"It's true! We finally meet THE Dani." Quinn joked.

"The pleasure is mine girls" Dani said, just to be nice.

Santana helped the packing.

Brittany was goin to sleep in Santana's room. She had her own bed. Quinn was going to sleep in the comfy, cuttom, sofa.

While Santana helped Brittany unpacking her stuff, Dani was helping Quinn in the living room.

"Soo, you and Santana… Are you a couple?" the blonde asked

"Oh no! I mean, we have something, but… Nothing oficial… We aren't ready just yet. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just courious…"

-In Santana's room-

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you already got over me?"

Santana was shocked. She didn't expect that question. She didn't know what to answer either.

"I don't know… A part of me already has but… I guess yo never forget your firs love"

Brittany gave her a sweet smile, and as Santana was afraid of, she got that old butterflies again.

She couldn't resist, she leaned a little and gave the blonde a quick kiss.

"Sorry…Erhh I-i shouldn't have done that"

"Don't worry San. I get it. You are confused. We haven't seen each other in a long time. It's normal you feel this way"

"Thanks for understanding Britt"

"Okay, everything okay between us, right?" she just nodded "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a loooong shower. I need to relax after the trip"

**Quinn's POV**

I saw B leaving the room and I knew this was the perfect moment.

"Excuse me Dani, I'm going to get some stuff into Satan's room" I used the nickname in hope that Dani doesn't offer to go with me

"Sure, go"

I gave her a quick smile and headed to Santana's room.

The thing is, I mayo r may not have a tiny crush in Santana.

I mean, I always thought she was really preety, but it never went further than that.

Until a few weeks ago.

"Hey San"

"Hey Q. Whats up?"

"Oh nothing… It's just, I missed you"

"I missed you too Quinn. I mean, we had our rows and all, but you were always there. You always knew what to say."

I didn't except those word to leave Santana Lopez's mouth.

But they did.

Without thinking about what I was doing, I took her face with my hands and kissed her hard on the lips. She was shocked, but she didn't pull back.

"Erhh… Guys?" A broken voice brokeour kiss.

**Santana's POV**

It was Dani, with B next to her.

Well, fuck.

Brittany left, without saying anything.

"Britt!" Quinn just looked at me with apologetic eyes.

And she left.

"Dani I-i can explai-"

"Save it"

And she also left.

I just stayed there, tears in my eyes and falling diown my cheeks.

As usual, I started singing my feelings, all by myself.

I sang Someone Else, by Miley Cyrus.

**If you're looking for love**

**Know that love don't live here anymore**

**He left with my heart**

**They both walked through that door without me**

**If you're trying to find pity well, you need to look somewhere else**

**'Cause I surely can't help you**

**I'm hurting myself**

**I've turned into someone else**

Though Britt and I broke up because of a stupid reason,it took long for me to het over her.

Well, I thought I got over her.

But I'll admit. She'll always have a part of me.

You never forget your first love, though there could be other loves too.

**I used to believe love conquered all**

**'Cause that's what I've seen in movies**

**Come to find out it's not like that at all**

**You see real life's much different**

I thought their end would be just like the movies.

Happily ever after.

It wasn't.

I had to wake up, and live reality.

**I don't wanna see you go**

**I only wanna see you smile**

**It hurts so much just thinking of**

**Felt like this for awhile**

**I can't stand to see us fail**

**We cried, we lied**

**Cannot pretend to take us back**

**To what we had, to make us feel alive again**

**Hold me close, don't let me go, I hope**

**Tell me now is not the end**

Dani was special too. She was the first person that really took care of me after Brittany.

I have to admit,I want Britt back.

But I also want to be with Dani.

**If you're looking for love**

**Know that love don't live here anymore**

**He left with my heart**

**They both walked through that door without me**

**If you're trying to find pity well, you need to look somewhere else**

**'Cause I surely can't help you**

**I'm hurting myself**

**I've turned into someone else**

**I've turned into someone else**

I wasn't the same anymore.

I had to grow up.

Stop dreaming.

Stop making fake ilussions.

I have changed.

And I'll never be the same.

**I used to believe love conquers all**

**'Cause that's what I felt when you held me**

**I thought you'd catch me if I fall**

**And fill me up when I'm empty**

When Britt held me in her arms, nothing could break me.

When Sam held Britt in his arms, it hurt. A lot

When Dani held me in her arms, I felt safe again.

**I don't wanna see you go**

**I only wanna see you smile**

**It hurts so much just thinking of**

**Felt like this for awhile**

Quinn.

Oh, man.

I had a crudh on Quinn when I was in college,but I got over it.

But with that kiss, it kinda came back.

**I can't stand to see us fail**

**We cried, we lied**

**Cannot pretend to take us back**

**To what we had, to make us feel alive again**

**Hold me close, don't let me go, I hope**

**Tell me now is not the end**

Anyway,if I choose one of them, two will be broken.

And the possibilities of me getting hurt again are really big.

What do I do?

**If you're looking for love**

**Know that love don't live here anymore**

**He left with my heart**

**They both walked through that door without me**

**If you're trying to find pity well, you need to look somewhere else**

**'Cause I surely can't help you**

**I'm hurting myself**

**I've turned into someone else**

She felt a sensation like her lips were burning.

She needed another kiss.

But, from who?

Which of the three women had that affect on her?

**Love is patient**

**Love is selfless**

**Love is hopeful**

**Love is kind**

**Love is jealous**

**Love is selfish**

**Love is helpless**

**Love is blind**

All I could do right now, was lay in my bed.

Crying.

Trying my love problems resolve themselves.

I was falling for Britt, again.

I was falling for Quinn.

I was falling for Dani.

Basically, I was fucked up.

**Love is patient**

**Love is selfless**

**Love is hopeful**

**Love is kind**

**Love is jealous**

**Love is selfish**

**Love is hopeless**

**Love is blind**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Ooh, yeah**

**I've turned into someone else**

-End-

**So, tell me guys, what did you think?**

**Please Review, or PM me, if you feel more comfortable doing that.**

**See you later guys, love you :***


	3. Chapter 3

**We're back guys Okay, I've got a lot to respond so this may take long hahaha.**

***Some of you guys want us to make Britt and Quinn to get Dantana's relationship strengthen, but some of you also like Brittana or Quinntana. So, we are gonna try to make both of your requirements in this story.**

***This doesn't make Santana look awful guys, all of us have experienced this, or at least the most of us. Santana is just 20 years old in this story. At that age, love problems still appear. And when love problems appear, it is normal to be confused about what is better and what your heart wants **

***Guest, yes hahaha there is enough Santana for all of us lol.**

***Okay, this pissed me of. A Guest, who didn't even have the courage to take the Anonymus out, told me that I loved Dantana and Dani because of Demi. And that Dani has no reason to be loved in glee. Well, sweetie, the thing is, she does. You have no idea of who am I or what I've been through. I have an emotional connection with Dani and Santana. You see, I'm bi, and I'm proud of it. When I told my parents, it took a while for them to get used to it, but they supported me. Then, when I told my "friends" about it, they suddenly stopped talking to me, and they managed most of the school to treat me like shit. I would have transferred if I wouldn't have met Irina. So, yes, I can relate to Dani ;) **

***Okay, some of the guests told us that we aren't gleeks, because we ship what they call Shittana. **

**Look guys, we can ship wathever we want. It's our choice. I ship Brittana, because it helped my best friend and I come out. I ship Quinntana because I want to marry Naya and Dianna since season one, and it was a fantasy to see them doing THAT. And I ship Dantana because, emhh… I knd of… Want to **

**So… Haterz be Hating ;)**

"**I love haters, they are like fans. They are always pendent of what you do, what you say, blahblahblah they check out your official page or VEVO account to see what mistakes have you made in your videos. I love them all. " –Miley Cyrus.**

**DANI'S POV**

I can't believe she did this!

I mean, didn't she tell she had feelings for me? Strong feelings?

I just don't understand!

First, she kisses me, and then, she kisses that bitch!

Arrghh!

"Dani?" a soft voice interrupts my thoughts.

It's that blondie bitchie. And Brittany with her.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"We want to talk to you. And it's important"

I send her a glare, but they don't look intimidated at all.

"Look Dani, Santana has been depressed since yesterday. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she just lays in her bed crying and singing sad songs. And, we wanted you to know that…"

"Santana kissed me" Brittany says. Great!

More tears fall from my eyes, and I think I wanna die right know.

"But, I kissed her" Quinn admits.

"We both know Santana has feelings for you, but that doesn't take a way the fact that she has also strong feelings for us too." Brittany tries and fails to explain

"I don't understand. How could she do that to me?"

"Love makes us do stupid things, Dani. She is just 20 fucking years old. Basically, we are still kids." Quinn says.

"So, what the hell should I do?"

"Well, this is just my opinion, but… I think we should give her some time. So she can think. Come to her senses and understand that she has no right to play with our feeling" they suggest.

"How do we make her come to her senses?"

"Well, we could try to make her jealous. Like, we talk to her, and all. But, we act like, flirty with each other, or how much we miss our exes, all that crap. So, she'll regret have done that to us, and she will know who is the girl that owns her heart" Brittany has a mischievous smile, while telling me her plan. I liked that plan. Making her jealous could be funny. And productive.

SANTANA'S POV

I am the biggest bitch ever.

I hurt Britt.

I hurt Q.

I hurt Dan.

I'm awful.

I hear Quinn laughing from the living room.

Silently, I get up and walk there.

Wow.

Quinn is laying on the couch with Britt and Dani tickling her.

Quinn suddenly gives them a thight hug.

I feel jealous.

But, why?

Because of Quinn hugging someone?

Because of Britt being hugged by someone else?

Because Dani is enjoying the hug?

Or just because seeing the Unholy Trinity having fun with someone else?

She bets for one of the three first option, but she'll never admit it.

"Oh, hey San!" Britt smiles "I wanted to talk to you… I need a best friend love advice"

"Ehhr… S-sure B, ask"

"Well, there's this girl that I met on a bar near here. She's totally hot, and sweet and… she gave me her number… Should I call her or text her? 'Cause, you know if I call her, I'll sound desesperate, and if I just text her…" Britt kept asking but she couldn't finish because Dani started laughing histerically

"Oh Jesus! Quinn you're awesome!" and then Dani kissed her cheek

Okay.

Calm down.

First, Britt likes a hoe she met yesterday.

Then Dani kisses Quinn. On the cheek.

Then, Quinn let Dani kiss her cheek like nothing happened yesterday.

I´m confused as hell.

Urgh!

Wait… Did I just see Britt wink at Dani and mouthing something like 'nice' 'actress'

Ahemm…

TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME.

And Snixxx never loses.

"Britt I think you should just sent her a hot text. And maybe you can convince her to join both of us to a… game" wink.

I hear Quinn and Dani gasp.

Oh yeah.

Their look is amazing!

Blank eyes, pale face, horror in their stare.

"Girls, don't get like that. If Britt's lady is feisty we could make it a five people game" smirk.

"Okay babes. Gotta go to work. See ya' later" and she was out.

**DANI'S POV**

Okay…

That was not what we planned.

"Fuck!" Quinn complained "She is smart."

"What does it mean?"

"It means" started Quinn "That we have to change the rules…"

"Eh?"

"No flirting with her. No flirting with each other. Treating her like she was just another friend. She'll feel so ignored! It will be hilarious!" Brittany laughed.

Okay.

Plan A: Failed.

Plan B:In process.

That girl will regret having done that to us.

**OMG! Haha I'm bringing Dani and Britt to the dark side…**

**Okay, a guest joked about Quani… Well, here it wasxD**

**I laughed so hard writing this chapter. Hope you liked it ;)**

**Please follow this beauty that is Irina Guardia Rivera Agron Cyrus (sorry, she made me write this name haha) on Twitter IrinaGuardia or in Tumblr: naya-miley-dianna-my-wives on her blog: ~Glee and Miley My Heroes~**

'**Kay… that's it…for now ;) See you guys later**


End file.
